


Annihilate

by Nerdybookaddict



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Ruthless bhalla, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdybookaddict/pseuds/Nerdybookaddict
Summary: What if Bhalladeva had been too careful? Good always triumph evil in the end, don’t they? Think again.





	Annihilate

Bijalla deva calculated, “We can use the fool Kumara Varma, Bhalla. We can make a play of you trying to kill me when I support Baahu. I’ll lure him to your room making him believe he must kill you for Baahu to live. He would try to kill you with Baahu’s sword. We will kill him and say he was trying to kill you on Baahu’s orders. Sivagami then will order to kill Baahu. Kattapa will kill Baahu. Devasena on hearing the news will come here for verifying. Then you can arrest Devasena.”

“Nice plan, Father,” Bhalla stated. “But there are a lot of loopholes. Kumara Varma might not be lured; he may spill it to Baahu. Mother might not believe us on Baahu’s supposed plans or Mother might arrest Baahu and hold him for a trial rather than killing him straight away. Kattapa might not kill Baahu. Devasena might escape when she hears her husband was killed. We need a fool proof plan father. Nobody should realize what is happening until the end.”

Bijalla looked at his far more ruthless son astonishingly, “Yes Bhalla. You are right. What do you propose?”

Bhalla declared, “This should take place in the same way on how I acquired the throne or how we chased Baahu out of the castle, father. We should use the circumstances to manipulate our gain or to be precise their fall. Nobody should even think that we might be behind the plans anyway. The play may take a little longer but the players should never suspect that they were being played.”

“A trap with no way out,” Bijalla mused.

Bhalla speculated, “I do not condone on using Kumara Varma, father. If we kill two royals of Kunthala, King Jayavarma will definitely retaliate. Theirs may not be a big kingdom but we should not lose our allies by lousy plans.”

“Two royals?” Bijalla looked dubious.

“Devasena, Kumara Varma,” Bhalla declared.

“I thought Devasena would be spared,” Bijalla pondered.

Bhalla laughed deeply, “Why would I do that father? She chose Baahu. I might have desired her, but she willingly gave herself to Baahu’s clutches. No mercy from me for the people who chose Baahu. Kattapa and Devasena are the two main pillars holding Baahu together now. The brat she is carrying now might be another possible pillar. He already suffers from losing our Mother to me. I’ll take them down one by one. By the end, Amarendra Baahubali would plead for his death.”

*****************

Pradhosham was a big temple event or rather seeing how vivacious the preparations were – it qualifies being called as a festival. People from all walks of life had gathered to attend the festival and to get blessings from God. King Bhalla Deva, Rajamatha Sivagami Devi, Bijalla Deva, Devasena, Baahubali and Kattapa were all present for the event too. The Pooja went on without any interruptions from neither the climate nor the people. People were very happy from the success of the event.

Later in the evening, news came to the castle that Devasena had become ill.

The reason was that little hemlock diluted in the temple’s Prasad – the supposedly pure temple Prasad eaten to cause wellness and the same hemlock that was given as a topical application to calm father’s frayed left arm. It was given as a gift by the foreign allies with plenty of usage warnings. A gift well used – Bhalla could say. The amount of poison added to the Prasad caused negligible effects to the normal people but on early pregnancy led to abortion. The same negligible amount was added by King’s own hands to the ingredients of temple Prasad and delivered by him as the castle’s contribution. Undetectable and untraceable.

Healers rushed in, but it was of no use. Once stubborn and also if you can say a little arrogant Princess of Kunthala – died while giving birth to her dead baby. 

A happy twist in his plans, Bhalla mused. Hemlock on late pregnancy apparently caused the death of both the mother and the baby. Who knew? The plan for the baby had finished the job of its mother too. Who could have thought that both the mother and the brat would be gone by a single strike?

****************

A sad missive was sent to the King of Kunthala. Heavy condolences and even kinder words were given by Bhalla to Amarendra Baahubali – “Child birth is a dangerous business, isn’t it? Didn’t your mother die giving birth to you Baahu? Thank God it doesn’t happen to most. We must work on improving the training of our healers.... Why should you stay alone in this solitary hut Baahu? What is keeping you here? Why don’t you come live with us? Why don’t you live with our mother Baahu, for it would be a definite change and distraction from these memories?” 

Sivagami pleaded with Baahu to return to the castle after the death of his wife and his child. Baahu gravely concluded that he would never keep a foot in the castle where his wife was repeatedly humiliated. 

Bhalla watched with fascination when the chasm between the once close mother and child deepened into an oceanic abyss filled with grief.

******************

As Amarendra Baahubali went through motions of his life as a peasant – living in his hut filled with memories of his Devasena, Bhalla watched his mother getting increasingly distressed. He also noticed the once very loyal Kattapa had been stretching his limits to stay outside the castle with Baahu.

One day he called Kattapa and Mother for counsel. “Baahu is living all alone in that tiny hut mother. It is making me worried. I have also noticed your frequent absents in the castle, Kattapa. Mother, why don’t we make Kattapa to live with Baahu? Kattapa will also be happy with this decision, I think. And also Kattapa might try to convince Baahu to return home, wouldn’t he? There is also a talk of Kalakeyan spies living near the forest. Why don’t you look in that matter too Kattapa? Why not kill two birds with one stone?” Bhalla speculated.

Kattapa and Sivagami Devi smiled gratefully agreeing to his plans.

Kattapa moved immediately to Baahu’s house.

***************

Days later, a missive arrived to the castle from Kattapa and Baahubali that there is a Kalakeyan ambush near the forest. King Bhalladeva and his army rushed to the place of intruders. Though Kattapa and Baahu were great warriors, they were no match to hundreds of Kalakeyas. They were trying to hold the Kalakeyas back. King Bhalladeva and the army swiftly joined in their attack on Kalakeyas. It was a mini war. They had saved nearly all the people affected in the ambush. Baahu had escaped with lot lesser injuries than Kattapa.

A calculated risk on his part – Bhalla thought. Sending of Kattapa alone to the suspected place of Kalakeyan ambush days before – but luckily everything had worked out.

Owing to his injuries and his old age, Kattapa passed away. 

Kattapa was honored for dying a hero’s death.

*****************

Amarendra Baahubali went missing for days post Kattapa’s death. Search parties were organized to look everywhere. 

Great tragedy of Baahu’s life – people grieved – first he had lost his throne; then his wife; then his beloved uncle to life’s circumstances. Who would not run away when life doled out such catastrophies? People worked alongside the King, to find their beloved Baahu. They helped the King in every way they could. Only then people understood how kind hearted Bhalla was, working day and night in search of his brother. 

At last, Bhalla found Baahu unconscious near a tree, which was filled with lot of potholes made by archery practice, near the edges of the forest. Baahu was brought back to the castle – the nearly catatonic Amarendra Baahubali.

Seeing that broken self of Baahu, Bhalladeva was finally content.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me. Don’t curse me. Please. *Hiding behind protective barriers*
> 
> What happens next – let your imaginative horses run wild. The ending is open to you.
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this ruthless Bhalla.
> 
> As you all know, this bhalla is no way related to the bhalla of “A Warrior’s Arrogate” Reread the third chapter just to be sure :) I have updated that fic. Check that out :)
> 
> Your thoughts as comments? It is disheartening to see the empty comments page. May be you could help me out to fill them in?


End file.
